


Crazy for Another Day

by siennavie



Series: More Than Team 'Verse [1]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike thinks he must be crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenHazelEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHazelEyes/gifts).



> Little gift fic for all lovers of the OT4, Sam/Ed/Greg/Spike, but especially BrokenHazelEyes to show you that YOU ARE NOT ALONE on this ship :) Unbetaed and barely edited, so I hope it makes sense.

_"Dating a coworker is a bad idea. You just never get a break. You're on the job together, then taking lunches together, then every break, then you're driving home together, and having dinner together, then going to sleep together—and that's all it is,_ sleeping _—then you wake up together and it happens all over again. It's too much together together. Suddenly, you're like Siamese twins, stuck at the hip. You need your own time to do your own thing or, believe me, you're gonna go crazy."_ –Mac

If there was truth to this, then Spike thinks he must be crazy already, because he loves every minute of every day that he gets to spend with his three lovers. Yes, _three_ ; that alone probably constitutes crazy. For over a decade, he couldn't make it work with one partner, and now he has three. Three whom he loves differently but equally, and who return his love no less. Spike thinks it's a damn good thing he doesn't rely on luck to do his job— _"first rule of tactics,"_ his brain supplies in Lew's voice—because he's pretty sure he's used up his life's quota on love.

"Bomb defused," Spike says, and he hears a collective release of breath over his headset. The bombs—three in total—had each been small physically, but they had been packed full of shrapnel and explosive power that could have done great damage to any body in range—namely, his—if it had detonated.

"Good job, Spike." Greg's voice is calm and steady as always as he begins directing the cleanup crew.

At the perimeter, Spike is met with smiles and claps on the back from Wordy, Jules, and Sam. Sam's hand lingers on his shoulder and Spike reaches up to give it a reassuring squeeze. 

Ed meets him at the car, where he's slowly unscrewing a water canteen. Ed doesn't comment on the slight shake in Spike's hands, just raises one eyebrow in question— _You okay?_ —which Spike responds to with a small smile and a nod.

Spike doesn't see Greg until they're back at the Barn for the debrief. Everyone is quick to settle into their seats, and Greg maintains a professional and placid mask as they go over the day's events. 

They're all in lighter spirits and joking around by the time the Sarge dismisses the team. As Spike rounds the head of the table to exit, Greg swivels in his chair and stops him with a hand to his arm. Greg doesn't look at him directly at first and seems hypnotized as he squeezes Spike's arm a couple of times. Spike places his hand on top of his lover's in understanding. Greg turns his face up towards him then, with a weary but sincere smile and affection in his eyes and says, "I'll be there shortly."

Spike, Sam and Ed have finished showering and changing and are loitering by the door when Greg finally walks in to the locker room. Their conversation comes to a halt as all eyes turn to the missing piece in their unusually configured puzzle. Greg gives them an apologetic grimace, and Spike can't help needling his boss and lover: "Shortly, huh? Think you need a refresher course in telling time." And then he steps in closer, puts his mouth near Greg's ear and, whispering just loud enough for the others to hear, says, "C'mon, let's go home. We'll help you with that shower."


End file.
